Traversing Dimensions
by Zezin
Summary: A collection of the strange experiences of Robin and Lucina during their time in the universe crossing tournament.
1. Cosmic Encounter

It had been only a day since Robin and Lucina had joined the tournament called "Smash". Chrom would have joined them if he wasn't so badly wounded during the qualification matches.

Robin and his newlywed wife walked into the mess hall, where it appeared nearly all of the other competitors have already gotten their meal and sat down with their respective niche.

Robin and Lucina casually walked towards the buffet that had every kind of food Robin could imagine and even some cuisine he didn't know existed. It wasn't just the food that was luxurious, but the entire inn or "hotel" as he was told it was called was fabulous. This one building rivaled even Ylisstol Castle.

Once Robin and Lucina helped themselves to the available food they set out for a table. But there were a lot of them most occupied with the bizarre looking trans-dimensional competitors.

"So… where are we going to sit?" Lucina asked casually

Robin had to think about it for now. He still wasn't comfortable with being near some of the other fighters, especially the ones that look like they came from a child's drawing.

Robin glanced toward the Hero King Marth and the Radiant Hero Ike who were sitting at a table together, at least they were from the same universe. But Robin felt conversation with them would be awkward.

"Maybe we should just sit a table by ourselves." said Robin

"If that wanted you want." said Lucina with a slightly disappointed tone.

They sat down at an empty table that wasn't too far away from everyone else and began eating.

Before he even began eating he spent a moment just to gaze at his newlywed wife. He loved her now just as much as he did on the day he brought her the daisies and proposed to her.

Halfway through their meal an elegant woman in a blue dress, who just arrived, moved towards their table in a way only the word "gliding" felt appropriate.

"Would it be alright if I sat here?" the woman asked in a melodic voice.

Robin actually considered saying "No" since he was still uncomfortable with these trans-dimensional people, but then he decided that he didn't want his first impression to be someone who drives people away.

"I guess it would be alright." Robin replied glancing at his wife who just nodded in approval.

The woman in the light blue dress smiled, pulled up a chair, and levitated down onto it.

Robin took that moment to further analyze her. She had light blonde hair, wore a small silver jeweled crown, and radiated an aura of kindness that rivaled Emmeryn's.

"I guess I should introduce myself." the woman said, "I am Rosalina. Matron of the star children."

"Star children?" asked Lucina curiously.

"Yes, star children or "Lumas" as others would call them." replied Rosalina.

Rosalina made a quick motion with her arm and from behind her a small yellow star-shaped being appeared and hopped into her lap.

"Like this one." Rosalina said as she stroked the Luma a little.

"Awwww, how cute!" Lucina exclaimed.

Robin raised an eyebrow, since he never saw Lucina with that attitude before. Must be a bit of Sumia shining through.

Rosalina smiled at Lucina and asked "And who are you two?"

"Oh! I'm Lucina, Princess of Ylisse and this is my husband Robin."

Robin blushed a little since he still wasn't used to being introduced like that.

"Ah!" Rosalina clapped her hands together "You are newlyweds!"

"Yes we are. How could you tell?" asked Robin.

"You are both so young, it was the only logical conclusion." said Rosalina.

Robin and Lucina both blushed this time. It created an awkward silence for a few seconds, before Robin decided to break it.

"Are you new to this tournament also?" asked Robin.

"Yes I am." responded Rosalina. "But I am quite familiar with some other competitors. Those three for the most part." Rosalina said as she motioned towards the two cartoonish looking men in overalls, who were chatting with a woman in a pink dress.

Robin felt shocked for a minute, Rosalina looked relatively normal yet the two men looked disproportioned in every way.

The three kept talking for a few hours, explaining each other's universes and their roles in them. Until it became very late.

"Oh! I lost track of the time!" said Rosalina "I need to read the Lumas a bedtime story or they won't go to sleep!"

"We best be retiring too. Tomorrow we will be sparring with the other contestants." replied Lucina.

"Well I wish you the best of luck then." said Rosalina with a smile as she glided away.

Robin and Lucina walked together to their assigned room. As they walked in Robin took in the sights. The room was even larger than their room in the castle, the walls had a solid gold trim, there was a bathroom that could fit four people, a walk-in closet, and many large futuristic appliances that neither Lucina nor Robin could figure out the purpose of.a

The young lovers changed into more comfortable clothing and crawled into the king-sized bed. Once they were settled Robin pulled Lucina towards him.

"Goodnight, my beautiful princess." said Robin as he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Robin flicked off the electrical light next to their bed and stroked Lucina's hair until he fell asleep.

* * *

Authors Note:

What I am trying to do here is a unique spin on the RobinxLucina ship. One of the reasons I decided to go this way is the fact that they were confirmed for Smash Brothers together was made me decide this ship was canon.

I am having a lot of fun pointing out how different art styles from each game begin to clash with each other. Also as you probably figured out, I set it up where all the characters live in a large modern hotel. I assumed it made sense with the presence of characters like Ness, Little Mac, etc.

This series will be mostly fluff. I don't even know HOW to make a plot out of Super Smash Brothers. The fact that Sub-space Emissary even became a thing blows my mind.

This chapter is probably not my best work. Dangling participles are abundant here.


	2. Humiliating Defeat

Robin woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed, they didn't have beds like these in Ylisse. He tried to get out of bed, but Lucina had her arms wrapped around him. There was no way he would ever be able to break out of her iron grip.

Robin wanted to wake her but she looked far too peaceful to disturb. Ever since the defeat of Grima, the nightmares she was once plagued by had stopped. Robin couldn't bear to deprive her of her new found peace.

Robin laid in the bed motionless for about an hour until Lucina began to open her eyes.

"Good morning." Robin said.

Lucina just groaned in response burying her head in Robins chest and tightening her grip.

"Fife murr miffutes." she said in a muffled voice.

Robin sighed and granted her request, and began silently counting the seconds. As soon as he reached 300 he flicked her on the forehead. Lucina cursed at Robin as she let him free.

Robin began speaking "We have a little less than 1 hour until the matches begin. That should give us enough time to eat breakfast, let the food settle, and have 5 minutes to spare."

That was enough to jolt Lucina awake and she immediately began putting on her Marth costume and armor. Robin found it interesting that she may soon be facing off with the man she posed as. Things like this didn't seem possible even in Robin's wildest dreams.

The young lovers arrived at the mess hall. As usual the bizarre and curious looking competitors were seated chatting it up with each other. Rosalina was nowhere to be seen. She was probably caring for the Lumas, gods know how much time that must consume.

Robin and Lucina got some food and sat down at their table. Robin noticed Marth's eyes were following Lucina, it probably wasn't anything malintentioned. Robin too would be curious if he saw someone who wore the same clothes as him… and... bore... a resemblance… As he thought this he saw what looked like a female version of himself eating at a table on the other side of the mess hall. She even wore the same clothes. Was there another dimension where he was woman? He looked at Lucina whose eyes were also locked on the female Robin

Lucina began whispering "Robin do you see-"

Robin cut her off "Yes. Let's just pretend she's not there."

Lucina nodded she clearly agreed that no good could come from thinking too hard about it. Instead she and Robin just began eating their meals in awkward silence.

Eventually the couple managed to force the female Robin out of their minds. They spent the rest of the time analyzing the other competitors. Robin would occasionally whisper a joke at their expense making Lucina giggle. But soon after a joke he made about a particularly short competitor, said short competitor who wore a pink hooded jacket glared at the two, meaning he probably knew what they were saying about him. Robin gulped as he knew that karma was going catch up with him, if he ever faces off with that man.

Shaking his head to perish the thought he began staring at the pitch black competitor that looked like a child's drawing. What he found incredible about that one was that he only had two dimensions. You couldn't even see him if you looked at him from his side. He (if it was a he) also made obnoxious sounds as he moved. The other competitors didn't seem to find "him" so strange. They must already be used to "him".

An announcement that sounded like it came from one of Anna's Megaphone tomes, said that all competitors were to come to the staging areas. Robin and Lucina glanced at each other in confusion.

"Let's just follow everyone else." Lucina suggested.

"Yes, that's probably the best course of action." replied Robin.

They followed the other 40-ish competitors to the "Staging Areas" which turned out to be an area with various battlegrounds themed with what Robin guessed resembled the competitor's respective worlds. He even saw one that looked like Arena Ferox, the resemblance was uncanny

Lucina glanced at each competitor, she seemed very excited to test her strength against trans-dimensional warriors.

"Oh! That one wearing a green tunic looks like a swordsman! Come on!" Lucina exclaimed as she dragged Robin by his sleeve towards the green clad swordsman.

"Let us test each other's steel!" Lucina said to the sword wielder.

Now that he was only a few feet away Robin got a much better view of him. He wore chainmail beneath his tunic and his ears were pointed like a manakete.

The man responded just nodding and making a grunting sound.

"He doesn't appear to be much of a talker…" Robin whispered to Lucina.

"It's fine." Lucina replied "Our swords can speak for us!" Lucina said quoting her father.

She motioned towards the Arena Ferox stage and the swordsman just nodded again. The three of them went towards the stage. Robin took a seat in the stands, Lucina had a fire in her eyes that told him that he'd only get in her way.

The opponents both drew their swords, then the same voice from the announcement earlier, boomed from an unknown location.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"GO!"

The second the voice said go Lucina rushed towards her opponent and a blinding speed eager get the first hit.

Robin was worried at first, but her ferocity eased Robin fears.

"She's going to be fine." Robin said himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure." said a woman as she approached Robin's seat in the stands.

She had brown hair, wore long dress, had a golden crown on her head, and had similar ears to Lucina's opponent.

"She's facing the Hero of Time." the woman continued.

"Have we met?" asked Robin.

"I don't believe we have. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Princess Zelda ruler of Hyrule." said Zelda

"I am Robin, Grand Tactician of the Halidom of Ylisse." replied Robin. "Now what do you mean by 'Hero of Time'?"

"His name is Link, he is a hero who has been reincarnated 13 times. Carrying over combat experience from each incarnation. In other words he has 13 lifetimes of combat experience. Also he wields the Master Sword an unbreakable weapon of justice, also known as 'The Blade of Evil's Bane'." Zelda explained.

"So Lucina is fighting against a hero more experienced than any other." Robin asked rhetorically.

Despite the rhetorical nature of his question, Zelda still responded.

"Yes, not to mention his sword isn't his only weapon. Observe." Zelda said as she motioned towards the battle.

Lucina was swinging with all her might against Link but he deflected each hit with his shield. He then kicked her and sent her flying backwards. He proceeded to pull a boomerang seemingly out of nowhere and threw it at her. As it flew the boomerang created a small tornado and swept Lucina away.

Robin was on the edge of his seat as this battle quickly turned one sided.

Link then pulled out a bomb. Which Robin thought to be a peculiar thing to carry, and threw it at Lucina. It exploded upon contact, stunning Lucina. Link used that time to rush her his blade glowing as he ran towards her. He swiped right through her. But instead of being chopped in half she just went flying off the stage resulting in a large explosion.

"GAME!" the voice boomed.

Robin stood up mortified, as he saw his wife die in front of him. But he immediately felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Zelda smiling.

"Do not worry, this realm is beyond death." she said "See?" Zelda said pointing to the stage where Robin saw a petrified version of his wife laying on its side in the middle of the stage.

Link moved to her and tapped the bronze stand she was attached to. She glowed brightly and suddenly was standing upright looking disoriented.

Once Lucina remembered what just happened she looked at Link horrified, until he extended a hand to her. She quickly calmed down seeing the gesture and shook his hand.

She then ran to Robin pressed her face into his chest and began crying.

"I thought I was going to die!" she sobbed.

Robin found this ironic since just a moment ago he was about to burst into tears. But now he just put his arms around her.

"But you didn't and that is what matters." Robin said stroking her hair. "Do you want to go home?" Robin asked.

Lucina shook her head.

"What would Father say if I ran from a tournament you couldn't die in?" she said smiling.

She had regained composure quickly, a necessary talent in her future.

"Still, we should still call it a day." said Robin. "We have both endured enough shock for one day."

"Yes we really have haven't we?" Lucina said smiling and standing upright again.

"Plus I heard the hotel has a hot spring. Even bigger than the one in the Bathrealm, and we both could use a soak." Robin said.

Lucina nodded agreement, and they both left the Staging Areas, for the hotel's hot spring.

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow. This is hard to write.

I think it's because Smash gives me so little to work with. The Sub-space Emissary gives me a little help but even that was very incoherent. I didn't notice this until I was already writing it. I plan to see this one through, unlike my previous work. Which is funny because this has no end in sight, while Symphony has a complete plot. (Or it would have if I ever finished it.)

Before you think about it, nothing M-Rated will happen in the hot spring. Sorry to disappoint but I have enough self-respect not to make erotic scenes so freely. I'm going to use the hot-spring to introduce two characters, one of which is VERY fond of hot springs.


	3. Feelin' the Healin'

Robin and Lucina aimlessly wandered around the hotel for half an hour trying to find the hot spring Robin spike of. Lucina glared angrily at Robin.

"I said I heard there was a hot spring. I never said I knew where it was." Robin said defensively.

"You lead us to conquer an entire continent, but you can't find a hot spring!?" accused Lucina.

"Those are not related! Give me a break, I'm only human and-" Robin stopped mid-sentence "There it is!"

Robin pointed towards a door with a hot spring symbol on it. They noticed that there was writing under it. He and Lucina walked up to get a closer look and it read "mixed bath".

Robin flushed, his mind flashing back to the awkward conversation in the Bathrealm. Lucina was in no better state, her face was red as a beet.

"I-I- think we can h-handle it now." Robin stammered.

"Y-yes we've been married for a few months now." Lucina shakily agreed.

Avoiding eye contact. They went to their respective changing rooms. Robin found it a little embarrassing that he couldn't even think about the naked body of his own wife without feeling awkward. Robin removed coat and the clothes he wore under it, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked towards the bath.

As he walked out he saw Lucina walk out too with a towel wrapped around her body. They avoided eye-contact and moved towards the bath.

Robin took a deep breath to calm himself down, they removed their towels, still not looking at eachother and slipped into the bath. They then looked at eachother, Robin justbegan laughing at the awkwardness of the situation and Lucina began giggling as well. Soon they were both guffawing, which lasted about a half-minute before they both sighed in unison.

"This feels amazing." said Lucina

"Yeah, it should also help any bruising you got during your fight earlier." replied Robin

After a few seconds of silence Robin realized that was the wrong thing to say. Lucina sank deeper into the water, feeling ashamed of her defeat.

"I- I mean- you- ah- um-" Robin stuttered "I mean he's just so much better than you- I mean-"

He knew he was just digging himself deeper into this hole. As he tried to find words that would help a loud youthful voice came from the changing room quickle getting louder as the source of the voice got closer.

"HOT-SPR-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-NG!" yelled a winged toga wearing child.

The winged kid made a running jump into the bath, splashing Robin and Lucina. He then began floating on his back still fully clothed.

"This feels SO good on my wings." he sighed.

Then a green haired woman slipped into the bath next to Lucina.

"Please excuse his behavior. He's very passionate about relaxation." said the green haired woman apologetically.

"Oh, it's fine." Lucina responded "But who are you?"

"I am Palutena, Goddess of Light. The angel over there is Pit, Captain of my personal army."

"That child commands an entire army!?" exclaimed Robin

Upon hearing this Pit stood up.

"Hey, I'm over 35!" he said defensively.

"Sure you are Pit." Palutena said dotingly

Her gaze returned to the couple "So you are newlyweds correct? What are your names."

"Oh! I'm Lucina and he's Robin." Lucina responded.

"How did you know we were newlyweds?" asked Robin.

"I am goddess. I see all and know all." Palutena answered.

Pit, who had to returned to floating on his back cut in. "She's lying, she just saw you two walk in the same room together."

"Pit?" asked Palutena.

"Yes Lady Palutena?" responded Pit.

"Be quiet." Palutena commanded.

Palutena made a motion with her hand and Pit teleported ten feet above the bath. He fell in making a large splash.

"So despite being a goddess you aren't omniscient?" asked Robin.

"I- uh- well no." Palutena avoided eye-contact for being caught in her lie.

"Well this has become awkward. Let's go Lucina." said Robin.

Lucina nodded in agreement and the two got out of the bath and wrapped their towels around themselves.

While Robin was changing back into his clothes he could hear Palutena yelling at Pit over giving her away.

"For a Goddess she doesn't seem entirely well behaved." Robin muttered to himself as he put on his boots.

He met up Lucina outside the changing rooms and they just began walking back to their room, making sure no one was watching them this time.

* * *

Authors Note:

Well this was fun to write.

I've decided there is not going to be any set schedule for when I update with new chapters. I'm just going to write them when I feel like it.

I'm not sure I really got down Pit and Palutena's relationship right. Oh well, I wedged them into the story like I wanted to. I think I may bring Rosalina back next chapter. Being my favorite Nintendo character I want her to be larger part of my story.


	4. Forgetfulness

Author's Note:  
Remember when I said I wouldn't make erotic scenes so freely? I lied.

The reason this is so short, is because I'm having a bit of insomnia and I was just trying to kill time.

* * *

Robin and Lucina made it back to their hotel room, encountering no one except that strange pink alien thing. Robin couldn't make heads or tails of that creature, it seemed innocent enough, but its appetite was insatiable, and the way it inhaled things was nothing short of disturbing.

Robin unlocked the door and walked in with Lucina right behind him. Lucina took off her shoulder padsand boots, then sat down onto the bed.

"Despite the bath, I still feel really stiff from being petrified." Lucina said as she rotated her shoulder.

Robin removed his coat and boots, then sat down next to Lucina.

"I can help with that." said Robin

Robin patted his lap, inviting Lucina to sit on it. Lucina smiled and obliged. She sat in her husband's lap, leaned back into his chest, and nestled in. Robin put his hands on her shoulders and began massaging his wife.

"Oh, that feels nice…" Lucina sighed feeling the stiffness leave her body.

Robin continued massaging his wife's shoulder for awhile. Then once Lucina was satisfied she spun around facing him.

"Thank you, I feel much better. Now here's your reward." Lucina said as she moved in closer to Robin.

She pressed her lips against Robin's, then Robin responded by pressing back to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds Robin felt something damp pressing against his lips. He parted his lips to let Lucina's tongue in. Robin pulled Lucina closer and then fell back on the bed pulling her down with him.

They were in their own world right now. For Robin it was a moment he wished would never end. But end it did, as he looked up and saw a flushed Rosalina standing in the doorway they forgot to close.

Robin let go and made a short "mmph" sound to Lucina who was still entranced by what they were doing. To which she responded by pulling back slowly with a trail of saliva still connecting their tongues.

"What's wrong Robin?" Lucina asked

Her question was answered when she heard Rosalina clear her throat from the doorway. She responded by quickly scrambling off of Robin and sitting upright.

Rosalina averted her gaze from the two.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just saw that the door was open and wanted to know if Robin would like to do battle with me on the morrow."

The color on the faces of both Robin and Lucina resembled more of a tomato than a beet.

"Uh, sure. Yeah we can fight tomorrow I guess." Roblin replied.

Still too embarrassed to look at the couple Rosaline just nodded and glided away. Robin was wishing death on himself and he could tell Lucina was feeling the same way. He got up and closed the door then locked it. He returned to the bed to see a humiliated Lucina burying her face in a pillow.

"This is almost as bad as when the risen made it to Ylisstol." Lucina said into the pillow.

Robin just laid down next to her, cursing himself for forgetting to close the door.


End file.
